


Sharing

by Gullregn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullregn/pseuds/Gullregn
Summary: The evolvement of Albus' and Scorpius' relationship told through a series of summer holiday sleep-overs.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very very first fic! I honestly only hope someone might read it and possibly even enjoy it. It's a pretty brief thing, just wanted to finish something for once. Take care!

”Are you coming, or what?” Albus held up the covers and looked at Scorpius expectantly.

\---

It had become somewhat of a tradition for Al and Scorpius to share a bed on the first night of Scorpius’ holiday visit. The very first time he visited the Potter house was in the summer after their first year at Hogwarts. The Potter household was extremely different from what he was used to. It was crowded and loud, filled with Albus’ siblings and cousins whose favourite activities seemed to be to tease anyone younger than themselves. It was unnerving to sit next to the saviour of the wizarding world at the dinner table, as well. Scorpius could hardly eat at all that first dinner, all flustered and bothered by all the attention from the numerous redheads surrounding him, although he wasn't sure the whole experience was a bad one.

What had felt new and exciting in the daytime, however, felt more eerie as the evening progressed. He would never have admitted it, of course, but he felt a bit anxious as bedtime approached and they were settling in for the night. Lying in the spare bed in Albus' room, watching shadows play in the ceiling, he longed for the quiet halls of the manor, and his dad sitting down at his bedside to wish him a good night. Sometimes his dad would even tell him a bedtime story, though he was of course way too old for that at twelve, so that secret would follow him to his grave.

After what felt like hours he finally managed to drift off, and then he of course had a terrible nightmare, involving dementors and hags. The next thing he knew, he woke from the gentle nudges of Albus, who was crouching next to the bed, a worried crease between his brows. Scorpius' heart was racing, and he could still feel the dread of the dream as a cold weight in his stomach.

“Are you homesick? Do you miss your mum and dad?” Albus asked, and when Scorpius nodded, not daring to speak lest he would unleash the knot in his throat and the tears burning behind his eyes, Albus lifted the covers and crept into bed next to Scorpius.  
“Lie on my arm for a bit”, Albus had said, snuggling his left arm under Scorpius' neck, and Scorpius did. Then Albus started talking to him about safe, fun subjects, such as quidditch, what positions would be available at the start of the new term and who would probably make the team, (though he avoided mentioning their own impending try-outs) and the results of the recent matches of the British quidditch league, and what he was hoping to get for his twelfth birthday and how that would compare to Scorpius’ gifts, and before he knew it, Scorpius was asleep, feeling completely safe resting on Albus' arm.

That was the first time.


	2. The Second Time

The next summer, Scorpius’ dad hadn’t been able to drop him off until after work, and they had arrived just as the Potter family had sat down at the dinner table. First they had to endure the awkward small talk between the grownups, this time including not only their parents but also Albus’ uncle Ron and his wife. Then they had to sit through the lengthy, noisy dinner, and then uncle Ron got them all out playing quidditch in the last, lingering daylight.

Not until they had brushed their teeth and gotten ready for bed were they able to finally talk between themselves. And then Albus had had to show Scorpius a new quidditch magazine, listing the new highest quality racing brooms and which teams were choosing which models. Scorpius had gotten into Albus’ bed, the magazine spread over the pillow, and they had talked, fantasising about soaring through the sky on a top racing broom, until they fell asleep all over the magazine. They slumbered comfortably next to one another, the magazine etching crease marks all over their faces.

And that was the second time.


	3. The Third Time

The next summer, Albus had had a rather different magazine to show Scorpius when he arrived. He had nicked it out of James’ room, Albus had told Scorpius in an excited whisper, and beckoned Scorpius to join him on the bed as he carefully opened the magazine. It was discreet on the outside, disguised as a magazine on Irish wizarding history, but inside it featured moving images that made Scorpius’ cheeks heat in what he was sure must be a spectacular blush. He felt himself heat up all over, actually, and he was suddenly very aware of the heat from Albus’ body, as well, and all the places where their bodies brushed against each other where they were lying on the bed. The witches in the images were dressed, or rather undressed, in flimsy underwear, gasping and moaning and touching themselves, throwing dirty looks towards the camera.

“Do you think it’s hot?” Albus asked him in a low, rough voice as he turned a page and revealed an image of a woman who were stirring a billowing cauldron while wearing nothing but a body in a transparent red lace. The cauldron was placed between her widely spread legs and she was squirming and moaning in the steam rising from the potion, her skin gleaming moistly.

In truth, Scorpius didn’t. He felt excited and giddy and embarrassed, looking at something like this with Albus, but he didn't feel particularly aroused.

“Its a bit ... artificial, isn't it?” He said hesitantly. “It looks pretty fake, i mean.”

“I guess ... they're a bit silly, really”, Albus said, blushing, as he flipped forwards and revealed an image of a girl grinding against a broom, dressed in an extremely revealing version of the Holyhead Harpies team uniform.

“Isn't that your mum's old team?” Scorpius giggled.

“Shut up about my mum”, Albus replied, blushing more than ever, and boxed Scorpius friendly in the arm.

“Do you think that's what she wore when she was up to some hot stuff with your dad back in the days?

“I said shut up!”

“She might still have it, she might be dressing up for him right now - “

Scorpius never got to finish that sentence, as Albus started revenge-tickling him all over until he could hardly breath, much less form words, and the two boys were reduced to a heap of squirming, giggling and wrestling teenage limbs. The dirty magazine slid to the floor, forgotten.

That was the third time.


	4. The Fourth Time

The next summer, Scorpius visited slightly later than usual, due to his visit to his mother in France, and Albus' family vacation to Italy which had kept them apart for the better part of the summer. They were already into August, and their Hogwarts letters had arrived. Scorpius had been presented with the Slytherin prefect badge, while Albus had not. When Scorpius first arrived, he had thought that was the reason why Albus was acting a bit strange. He seemed tense and restless, as though something of importance was on his mind. It didn't quite fit that he would be envious over the prefect announcement, but Scorpius couldn't think of what else it could be. He waited all day for Albus to raise the subject of whatever was on his mind, trying to get him alone to give him the opportunity to speak up, but he didn't. All through the day; through the quidditch game at the village green, through delicious meals and friendly Potter bickering at the kitchen table, and through three games of wizards' chess, he remained absent-minded and quiet.

So when they were alone in Albus' bedroom, after Al quickly had gotten ready for bed, Scorpius threw himself down on the bed next to him, pulled the covers over them and turned on his side so he could watch Albus, to make sure he couldn't evade him again.

“What is up with you? You hardly seem happy to see me.”

“I'm so sorry, Scorp”, Albus whined, “I really am happy to see you, super-happy!”

“So what's the matter? Has something happened?”

“Yes … I mean, nothing bad”, Albus quickly added, seeing the startled look on Scorpius' face.

“So something's happened, but it's not bad, although you're clearly worried about telling me.”

Albus nodded unhappily.

“Just spit it out, okay?” Scorpius said, growing frustrated, and Albus took a deep breath as if to prepare himself.

“I'm dating someone. Ellen, Corner, from Ravenclaw you know? Friends with Rose, I was seeing her a lot earlier in the summer, before we went to Italy, you know, she's a really good flier, I mean of course she is 'cause she's on the Ravenclaw quidditch team, but we played some quidditch, with Rose of course and Hugo and everyone, and it was really fun, and she's just fun to be around, and she's pretty, and she likes me, so … “ Albus finally grew silent.

“You're dating Ellen Corner?”

Whatever Scorpius had expected, it wasn't this. He had hardly ever heard Albus mention her before, at least not in any romantic setting. And neither of them had dated before, although lots of people in their year had started to.

“Well, she asked me”, Albus said, as if that settled it. “I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to put it in a letter, especially not since the press might get their hands on it, and we haven't seen each other all summer … I was worried that you'd be mad at me for not telling you before. Are you?”

“I don't know … no? How long have you been dating?

“Since the second week of the holiday”, Albus said, reeking of guilt. “I know I should have told you.”

A month. For a month Albus had had something as life-changing, mind-boggling as a girlfriend. And Scorpius hadn't known. But how could he have told him? They had been in different countries, far away from the British floo network. And the Potter children had learned from an early age not to put something so sensitive in a letter, in case it was intercepted and spread to the papers.

Scorpius turned onto his back, his eyes to the ceiling where the enchanted stars were twinkling, just as they always had.  
A girlfriend. A _girlfriend_. Scorpius felt suddenly very stupid, having worried that Albus was envying his prefect badge, when in fact it was Scorpius that was the envious one. Or was he envious? He didn't want to date Ellen Corner, bot knowing that Albus did didn't feel good, either.  
It was supposed to feel good, though. This was something really great for his best friend, he really should acknowledge that. Scorpius made a brave attempt at pulling himself together and turned back to face Albus.

“I'm happy for you”, he said. “Ellen's cool, she's stunning, and she's a really good Seeker. I hope it works out between you.”

Albus' face broke out into a relieved smile, and he put his arm around Scorpius to pull him into an awkward, lying-down hug.

“Thanks, Scorp”, he muttered in his ear. “That means a lot.”

That was the fourth time.


	5. The Fifth Time

  
Somehow, the Weasley part of the family had always managed to obstruct Albus from visiting Scorpius' home. Uncle Ron and uncle George suddenly needed all the cousins' help with inventory at the shop, or Al's mother invited them to come along for a game she was covering in Germany, or Gran needed desperate help de-gnoming the garden, all unfortunately at the same time as Albus was invited to Malfoy Manor. Scorpius was very welcome to the Potter house, however.

This carried on for several summers until Scorpius' dad lost his temper. He floo called the Potter's to let them know exactly how he felt about Albus reclining Scorpius' invite yet again, and that if their sons alliance embarrassed them to the extent that they didn't wish for their son to be seen at the Malfoy house, then mr Malfoy would personally see to it that it ended then and there, and that Scorpius would never set his foot in the Potter house again.

That evening, Albus cried for an hour straight, until his mum finally relented. She cried too, sitting at the kitchen table with her face in her hands, while Al's dad held a comforting hand on both their shoulders. She wouldn't give the details, as ever, but she told Albus that Lucius Malfoy, Scorps' granddad, was responsible for the terrible events during her first year at school. This was more than Albus had previously known, even though he knew that something awful had happened to his mum when she was no more than eleven. She also mentioned that bad events had taken place at Malfoy Manor during the war, but had grown silent at a look from Al's dad. They'd had trouble adjusting to the thought that their little boy would spend his holiday away from them, at a place that represented such awful things for them. Could he understand?

Albus could, and he did, but Scorpius was his best friend, the most important person in the world for him. Besides, Scorps' parents had never been anything but kind and supportive to him, in their brief encounters at King's Cross and when they had come around to drop Scorpius off. Albus was sixteen now. Couldn't his parents trust his judgement? Couldn't they respect how important Scorpius was to him?

They could, and they did.

So the next morning, owls were sent, floo calls made, bags were packed, and Albus was off to Malfoy Manor for two weeks.

The house was spectacular, awe-inspiring. Scorpius' parents, who were back together after their separation last year, were kind and welcoming and not the slightest bit intimidating. The grandparents, who Albus admittedly was a bit afraid of, were thankfully away at their summer house at the French Riviera.

The Malfoy estate was huge and beautiful and very quiet, compared to the constant noise and jumble of relatives at his own house. Albus found it intriguing and comfortable, walking down the corridors and enjoying the expensive looking classical paintings which adored the walls, his steps muffled by the thick, soft carpets.

Scorpius' bedroom was spectacular, too. It was a large room, decorated with flowered, green wall paper and heavy wooden furniture, gleaming in gold in the last sunlight of the July evening. A four poster bed stood in the middle of the room, green jacquard hangings around it, a mountain of fluffy looking pillows at the head board. The bed looked extremely comfortable, so Al jumped down on it, stretching and sighing in pleasure. It was just as good as it looked.

“I'm really pleased that I'm finally here”, he said and watched Scorpius, who was standing by the end of the bed, fidgeting with the bed hangings.

“I am too”, Scorpius quickly asserted. “Sorry about my dad and his break down, though. I nearly died of embarrassment.”

“No, it was great, it was what finally brought my mum around. I'm grateful to your dad.”

“That's good.”

Scorpius kept standing there, playing with the hangings, looking anywhere but at Albus.

“Is something wrong?” Albus asked carefully. “Should I not have tried out your bed, or what? I'll get out”, he said and sat up.

“No, no, no, stay, it's fine, everything's fine”, Scorpius responded, looking stressed and anxious and anything but fine. “Look, it's just, I was planning on telling you something, and I had prepared and thought it through and everything, inviting you here and all, and then you couldn't come because of that thing with your family, and then I just was so relieved, cause then I wouldn't have to tell you now. But then dad got so mad and the next thing I knew, you were here and now I'm – I don't know if I can, anymore. I'm not prepared.”

“What is it? Is it something bad? Wait, are you gonna tell me _you're_ seeing Ellen Corner now?”

“Now, I'm not gonna tell you I'm dating your ex, you idiot”, Scorpius laughed, some of the tension finally released.

“Come here”, Albus asked him and patted the bed next to him. “Lie down and just tell me, whatever it is.”

Scorpius climbed into the bed and sank down on his pillows next to Albus, but he found himself just as unable to get the words out lying down as he had been standing.

“You're gonna be grossed out”, he moaned and closed his eyes, not able to even look at Al.

“Um, maybe if you like, are dating the giant squid? Otherwise, I think it'll be fine. Nothing about you could make me grossed out”, Albus said, grasped his hand and squeezed it. “Just tell me”, he repeated.

Scorpius took a large breath.

“I've been doing a lot of thinking in the last year”, he started. “You know how I've never been very interested in dating, feeling like I just don't get what it's about … Well, I've figured out why.”

Albus was silent, waiting for him to continue. Waiting. And waiting.

“Are you expecting me to take a guess?” He asked, finally.

“No! It's just difficult to get the words out, okay? I haven't told anyone else”, Scorpius replied.

He took a deep breath, then another, and then:

“I'm gay.”

That was the fifth time.


	6. The Sixth Time

”Are you coming, or what?” Albus held up the covers and looked at Scorpius expectantly.

Scorpius was still dressed, having brushed his teeth and washed his face but not changed into his pyjamas, yet. He hadn't been sure if he was supposed to wear his pyjamas. When he got back from the bathroom, Albus had already been lying in the bed, but then he flicked up the covers and revealed that he was not wearing his pyjamas, only his boxers, so Scorpius assumed that he should undress to his boxers, too.

Why was it that he felt embarrassed to undress in front of Albus now? It was ridiculous. They had shared a dorm for six years and a quidditch locker room for five. He had even showered in the company of Albus, and now he was afraid to remove his shirt because Albus' green eyes were locked on him. Scorpius felt himself blushing, feeling like an absolute moron, as he started fumbling with his shirt buttons.

Albus wouldn't look away. He watched as Scorpius finally managed to unbutton his shirt, removing it from his shoulders, folding it in a sloppy manner which would leave it creased, and putting it down on the armchair by the window. Scorpius couldn't bring himself to care, and that was a sure sign of nervousness. He would usually insist on putting his shirts on a hanger each night, and lecturing Al about taking better care of his clothes when he left garments lying crumpled on the floor.

Scorpius unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off slightly clumsily, then left them in a heap on top of the shirt. He would regret that when he saw the creases in the light grey linen in the morning, he knew, but that didn't matter right know. He proceeded to pull off his grey socks, flung them at the armchair and then approached the bed.

Albus' bed, with the soft pillows and the multi-coloured quilt his grandmother had made him for his fifth birthday, with the stars twinkling in the ceiling when the lights went out. His dad had charmed them for him, when Albus started sleeping in hos own bedroom as a child and was afraid of the dark.

He could faintly hear the sounds of Albus' family from downstairs, an outburst of his brother's loud laugh and his sister's chiming one, on top of the music from the wireless. Everything was just as it had always been. Familiar, comfortable. Scorpius had slept so many nights in this bedroom, and he had shared Al's bed several times before. But getting into bed with him had never felt like this. Nothing close to this.

Albus still held up the covers, and when Scorpius finally lay down on his side next to him, Albus gently covered him, his arm moving around Scorpius as he pulled the covers up. Albus let his arm stay there, around Scorpius' chest, his palm carefully touching the smooth skin between Scorpius' shoulder blades.

Albus was so close. Scorpius could feel his warm breath on his face, smelling of peppermint toothpaste. He could smell Albus' hair, too, a flowery scent from his schampoo, and the comfortable scent of sun from a day of sunbathing and swimming in the lake just outside of Godric's Hollow. Scorpius raised his hand to let it gently run through Albus' jet black hair. It was still slightly damp from the water. It was so thick, it took forever to dry, Scorpius knew. He closed his eyes to experience the scents of Albus more fully, most of all enjoying the comforting, addictive personal scent of him. The smell that was the essence of Albus. He heard the rustling of sheets, and Al's hand left his back to move up to his face, gently caressing Scorpius' cheek and his forehead, tracing the shape of his eyebrows and cheekbones.

“Can I kiss you?” Albus whispered.

\---

They hadn't done any of this before. It was a year since Scorpius had come out to Albus, a year where Albus had dated more than ever, moving from one attractive girl to another, but not managing to settle for anyone. It was easy enough for him to get a date, being a Potter, a brilliant chaser and captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, and too handsome for his own good, in Scorpius' opinion. But it hadn't seemed very easy for Al to get attached to someone. He longed to experience true feelings, he had confessed to Scorpius one late night after having consumed a fair bit of smuggled-in firewhisky. That was why he dated so frequently; when he failed to get the right feeling for one girl, he moved onto the next.

“What if girls isn't your thing?”

Scorpius had just thrown the words out, his own mind equally fogged from the alcohol, completely oblivious of the process they would start in Albus' mind. He had completely forgotten about them when Albus approached him a couple of months later, in the weeks of last-minute panicked revising right before the end of year exams. Albus had told him that he had done a lot of thinking, _a lot_ , and that he thought he might like boys too, just like Scorpius did, and that he might even, just might, like Scorpius. He was terrified to ruin their friendship, but he couldn't keep quiet now he had realised it, having a fair bit of Gryffindor blood in his veins after all.

Scorpius had been shocked. Then happy. Then confused. Then afraid. Then happy again. They had talked and laughed and even cried a little bit, but then they just had to get back to their revision, and they had decided to resume the talking after the exams.

The exams had come, and they had both performed fine, Scorpius excelling in everything but Transformation, as usual, and Albus doing particularly well in Potions, which also was expected. And then those wonderful lazy summer days had come, when they could do nothing but wait for the results of the exams and pack their trunks and play quidditch just for fun and revel a bit more in their win of the quidditch cup. They hadn't felt like spoiling the light-hearted mood, then, by initiating a difficult and possibly painful conversation on their relationship, so they had both simply avoided the subject as the days passed. Before they knew it, term had ended, and their sixth year at Hogwarts was finished, and they were seated on the Hogwarts express for the next to last time, as Scorpius had pointed out, which had made William call him sentimental and throw a sugar quill at him.

Soon, it would be too late to speak at all. Scorpius would go to his grandparents' summer house in only a few days time, and they wouldn't meet again until Scorpius would come to visit Al at the end of July. They couldn't leave like this.

When Scorpius had had to leave the compartment for his prefect rounds, Albus had jumped up to accompany him. So that was how they had their very private and very secret conversation about Albus' possible gay-ness and their possible attraction to one another; whispering in the corridor behind a Muffliato spell, while Scorpius flicked his wand absent-mindedly to separate fighters and over-enthusiastic snoggers, and to quiet a department of roaring first-years.

When they separated at the platform, they knew that they liked each other not only as best mates, but possibly as something else. Something more. They would see what happened the next time they saw each other, they had decided. Not rush anything, but not hold back, either.

In they time they were apart, they exchanged daily owls, telling each other all about their holidays and what they were up to, as they always had. But also adding new sentences to their letters. _I miss you. You looked really good in that photograph. I long to see you, to hear your voice. I want to see you in those swimmers! I can't wait to hug you again._

\---

Now, Albus was closing in, and his scent grew even more pronounced and wonderful in Scorpius' nose, and then Al's lips brushed against Scorpius'. They were soft and warm and Scorpius carefully kissed him back. Scorpius felt like a fool who had hardly ever kissed anyone before, while Albus had snogged half of Hogwarts, but he tried to force those thoughts away as Albus' tongue probed at his lips. Scorpius opened them up, allowing Al to slip his tongue into his mouth, and the kiss grew wetter and sloppier and it was all good. Albus let out a sigh and got closer, slipped his hand back under the covers to caress Scorpius' back and pressed his almost naked body to Scorpius'. As he did so, Scorpius could feel something hard pressing into his hip, and he stiffened involuntary.

“I'm sorry”, Albus whispered, breathlessly, after breaking the kiss. “I didn't mean for _that_ to happen. We don't have to do anything, I don't even know if I want to, yet, you're just … really, really stunning. I can't help it.”

“It's fine”, Scorpius quickly reassured him, and then suddenly laughed. “It's flattering! Just maybe not tonight.”

“Tomorrow, maybe?” Albus grinned, in that charming, cheeky, self-assured way of his, which almost made Scorpius take his freshly uttered words back, but only almost.

“Yeah, tomorrow maybe”, Scorpius smiled and buried his face in Albus' neck, pressing his lips to the soft, soft skin under Al's ear and inhaling his scent and tangling his hand in his thick, unruly hair.

That was the sixth time they shared a bed. The sixth out of many, many more to come.

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first published fic so I'm super-grateful for kudos and comments, they feel so encouraging :) Take care!


End file.
